All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You
by nessiebells
Summary: A one shot of the song from the band Heart. All I want To Do Is Make Love To you.


**A/N:::: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga, Heart owns the song I wrote about and Journey is an added bonus. I do not own.**

**This is for a special person in my life. She started out just helping me write, but she became so much more. She has become the friend I can't live without talking to. I hope you like it. She is an Emmett girl and I have to say I'm right behind her. So hear you go sweets.**

All I Want to Do Is Make Love to You

BY : Heart

Bella's POV

_Eight O'clock finally. I can get out of here and head home to an empty house. I hope Edward left me a message. _I picked up my jacket and purse from underneath the counter. I pulled my keys out of the side pocket and turned around to the wall and flipped the lights off. Walking to the door, I tripped on a box that was forgotten. I landed on my hands and knees.

"Crap," I yelped.

I got up and dusted myself off. The alarm was set and I locked the door on my way out. The night air was cool for this time of year. It didn't help that it was raining either. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and headed for my car. I noticed a male figure standing in the corner of a shop door entrance under the awing. He didn't have an umbrella or a coat. I made it to my car and pressed the button to unlock the doors. I got in, turned the car on, and turned the heat on. He was still there when I was ready to leave twenty minutes later. I hit the power window button, and leaned over the car seat.

"Excuse me, sir?" I yelled out the window to the male figure.

He bent down enough to look through the open window.

"Yes?" his voice low and husky.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, formulating a plan.

He just smiled and ran to the car, opened the door and got in. He smiled at me and for the first time I saw the full form of his body. This God like creature was in my car. His dark hair was wet from the rain. He had the face of an angel with dark blue eyes and a perfect nose. His full lips were enough to make me wet. Muscles formed under his shirt that couldn't be ignored. I raked my eyes from his muscles to his chest. In his tight shirt, you could see his washboard abs. I raked a little lower and found his jeans to be very form fitting. In all he would do for what I needed.

"Where can I take you?" I asked, eyeing him.

"I'm staying at the Waldorf Astoria, I'm in town on business," he said, with a smile.

"Okay off we go then," I smiled back.

We talked the whole ten minute ride to the hotel. I pulled under the awing of the hotel and the doorman came out and opened the door on the passenger side. The God like creature got out and closed the door. I just sat there and watched my chance walk away. He suddenly stopped, and turned. He walked back to my car and knocked on the window.

"Do you want to get some dinner? It's the least I can do sense you gave me a ride."

"Sure, let me got park my car," I said, feeling like I have butterflies in my stomach.

I pulled into a spot on the side of the building, and walked around to the front. He met me just inside the doors.

"What's your name?" he asked me and winked.

"Bella," I smiled back.

"Well, Bella, that's a pretty name. I'm Emmett."

_Emmett. Different but I like it. I might have to put that on my list of favorites._

We waited for the hostess to seat us. We talked through dinner about everything and nothing at the same time. As soon as we finished eating the waiter came by and picked up our plates. He asked if there was anything else. Emmett said no and handed a credit card to the waiter.

"Would you like to talk some more? Maybe up in my room?"

"Sure," I said.

He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the elevator. I blushed a little when he did that. The elevator dinged and we got on. This time I let him get on first and when he turned around, I practically pounced on him. I shoved him against the back wall of the elevator and attacked his lips. My tongue grazed his upper lip, begging for entrance. He didn't hesitate like I thought he would. He pulled me up grabbing my legs. I was straddling his body as he held me up. His kisses were more intense than mine. The felling I was getting was urgency, a need for something more. He set me back down when the elevator dinged again.

"Uh… wow…uh. Right this way," he said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me down the hall.

He opened the door with the card key and threw it down on the table next to the door. He dropped my hand and took off his shirt.

_Holy fuck me. I think I have a waterfall in my panties._

He picked me up again and placed us against the door. We attacked each others lips in a battle for control. My hands wandered his body taking it all in. He dropped me to my feet and started stripping me, never loosing touch of each others lips. He unbuttoned my blouse and letting it fall to the floor by my feet. He moaned into my lips as he rubbed his hand up down my arms grazing my full and wanting breasts. My nipples begged for attention. I reached around to my back popping open the bra. Emmett took each breast in his hands and started fondling them. Squeezing, kneading and playing with them. He abandoned my lips and bent down, and took my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned in ecstasy. He nibbled just enough to make it hurt, but not enough to cause pain. Not wanting to leave the other out, he shifted to the other side, repeating the same movements. Although, I loved my breast being played with I needed more. I grabbed his hand and guided it down my stomach. I repositioned my hand so it was over his, fingers over fingers. We reached my folds of my clit. I guided his finger on how hard and how quick to move. When he had the pace, I freed my hand.

I quickly put my hands on his chest and made work of his pecks. He let my breast go and moaned. I leaned in to suck on his left nipple and kneading his right peck muscle. His moans grew louder the more I worked.

"You are so wet, Bella," he panted. "I need you now; you have me so turned on, I'm ready to explode here and now."

He picked me up bridal style and hurriedly put me on the bed. I stopped him before he could crawl on the bed. I fervently pulled on his belt trying to get it off. With no avail he stopped my hands and did it himself. He abandoned them there and crawled up the bed. Our bodies met, heat radiating from each.

He started licking my thigh, and made odd shaped patterns along the way. Every so often he would stop to suck a little piece of skin, sending me into a state of euphoria. I bucked against him trying to find friction in his action. He chuckled into my skin, making me even needier. I slipped a few fingers between my folds and rubbed. Trying to take pressure off my already over sensitive clit.

"No, no, no, Bella not tonight. Save that for home," he said seductively as he shoed my fingers away.

"Fuck me, now," was all I could get out.

Hearing my need he kissed his way up my body.

He positioned him self above me with his arms on either side of my head trying to keep his weight off of me. I felt his hardened cock press into my belly, and I groaned at the thought of his length pleasuring me. I raised my hips trying to find his length. He looked into my eyes with what appeared to be lust. He swiftly met my hips with his and he filled me. He leaned down kissing the skin he could reach, thrusting at an even pace as his kisses. I lifted my legs around his waist getting more angle to take more of him. He pumped himself into me. I moved my hand down to my clit rubbing it as he moved in me. I growled at the friction both he and I caused. He thrusted faster and harder, causing a tightening of my lower stomach.

"Bella, come for me," huskily he said.

That was all he had to say. My walls tightened and I moaned and panted my pleasure. Two thrusts later he was exploding his seed in me.

I secretly smiled. He rolled to his side next to me, rubbing my stomach lightly with his fingers making no particular pattern.

"That was amazing," I said coming off my high.

The rest of the night belongs to us. We made love till the early hours of the morning. He finally fell asleep in my arms. I maneuvered my way from his body and got out of bed. I found a pen and note pad on the desk across the room. I gathered my clothes along the way and went to the bathroom, and turned on the light. I quickly got dressed and scribbled a note thanking him for last night.

Dear Emmett,

I am the flower you are the seed, we walked in the garden and planted a tree. Don't try to find me. Just live in the memory, you'll always be there.

Bella

I got dressed, and turned off the light. I opened the door and snuck to the bedside table on his side. I placed the note against the clock. His sleeping form rolled over and never woke up. I hurriedly and quietly left the room. I made it to my car and got in. I started it up and Journey's Open Arms was softly playing in the back ground. I sped off into the morning.

*!*!*!* two month later*!*!*!*

"Bella are you okay?" Edward called from the bed room.

"Yes, just a little morning sickness," I called from the bathroom.

I hadn't hear him come in and he scared me when he said, "Babe, Is it normal to have it at night too?"

"Yes, Edward it is," I said after I rinsed my mouth out with water.

*!*!*!*! two years later*!*!*!*

"Come on Jacob, it's time to go. Pick up your toys. As he did, I finished putting the last of the books away on the shelf. I turned of the lights and put Jake's coat on him and we headed to the door. I set the alarm for the shop and locked the door behind me.

Standing by the door of a shop next to mine was a familiar form. He was on the phone not paying attention. My knees were ready to give out. I grew panicked. _Emmett._

"Mommy, what's amatter?" Jake asked, looking up at me.

Nothing, baby," I said trying to hurry up and get to the car.

"Bella? Is that you?" Emmett said with surprise. He looked down at the little boy at my side. A look of shock came across his face.

"Look, let me get him in the car and I will explain," I pleaded.

I got Jake buckled into his seat. I came around to the side walk and search into Emmett's eyes for some kind of reaction, but he had none.

"Please understand, I'm in love with another man. What he couldn't give me, was the one little thing that you can."

Emmett just stared at me for a minute. I guess trying to take in everything I said.

"He's a beautiful child. He has his father's eyes. I hope that one day I get to meet him." He walked away never to be seen again.


End file.
